


Sweet like candy....

by andhecallshimmoonlighttoo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, but a bit perv' y'know, dangerous desires, desires, like candy actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andhecallshimmoonlighttoo/pseuds/andhecallshimmoonlighttoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idol of the school killua was always accustomed to catch the other's heart, but it's the first time that he has his own taken, and by some fake dangerous boy above all... ✩.୭*ﾞ̥</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idol of the school killua was always accustomed to catch the other's heart, but it's the first time that he has his own taken, and by some fake dangerous boy above all... ✩.୭*ﾞ̥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so............ it's my first time doing this, please be gentle lol  
> jokes aside, i'm french and still learning english ; i'll do my best but it won't be perfect but i hope it won't disturb the reading and that you'll enjoy !

The establishment I frequent opened its gates to the feminine gent only recently, making the beautiful woman-ratio pretty sad for the boys there. With such an atmosphere, such a cute person as me can’t go around unnoticed. But, despite my petite body, my starry sky-like eyes and my cute face, I'm a guy. But even so, it didn't discourage some insurgent from the masculine gent... It’s pretty startling to see them getting all excited about me. And they can become pretty imaginative when it comes to draw my attention. I like watching them trying and persisting, it prevents me from getting annoyed. I’m fortunate to have such an appearance, ‘cause my personality is considered as strange and my attitude as some I-don't-care-bout-a-thing. Well... S’true that nothing did draw my attention... Until my charms got me a love confession from the bad known guy : Gon Freecs. Hair dark and messed up, eyes persistent and of the colour of sweet amber, which make people go uneasy, uniform worn in a kinda cute disres-pectful way, showing off his tempting tanned skin covered by many bandages ; he is said unpredictable. No one ever knows what's is in his mind, and that’s why even though he appears to be the kindest, people tends to be afraid of him. To tell the truth, I’d never thought that this guy... Well, was interested in romantic feelings first of all, but especially, in me. And since that instant, he is at the heart of my attention. He’s actually pretty different from the rumours about him, even though it's true that his eyes are really insistent and somehow they might make me take a path leading to a dangerous conclusion...


	2. Chapter 2

Idol of the school killua was always accustomed to catch the other's heart, but it's the first time that he has his own taken, and by some fake dangerous boy above all... ✩.୭*ﾞ̥


End file.
